A cutting plotter, a printer and the like have been conventionally known as a processing apparatus which performs processing such as printing or cutting on a sheet-like medium such as a paper or a film which is to be processed (hereinafter, referred to as a “processing medium”).
For example, in the apparel industry, a cutting plotter is utilized as a processing apparatus for cutting out a desired form from a processing medium. The cutting plotter feeds out a roll paper which is wound around in a rolled state and cuts out a directed form from the roll paper having been fed out.
It has been known that a processing medium used in a cutting plotter or the like is deformable according to its used environment. For example, a roll paper which is used in a cutting plotter or the like has a property that, when fed out and exposed to the outside air, the roll paper expands and contracts under the influence of its temperature and humidity. When the expansion and contraction of a roll paper is occurred in the processing, processing accuracy is lowered. Therefore, it is a conventional problem how the expansion and contraction of a roll paper is prevented.
For example, in Patent Literature 1 described below, in an inkjet printer, a technique is disclosed that, when it is judged that a paper kink is occurred in a printing tape based on various conditions such as a temperature and humidity, the printing tape is idly fed automatically. According to this technique, a portion of a printing tape where a paper kink may be occurred is idly fed automatically and thus it may be attained that printing is always performed on a printing tape in a satisfactory state.